What Happened to Tsuna's Classmates
by TToTT
Summary: Have you ever wondered what the Tsuna going from Dame-Tsuna to a mafia boss seemed like to his classmates? This shows what they thought of him. Oneshot.


**This is a oneshot showing the changes in Tsuna's life from the view point of his classmates. I don't know how the school system in Japan works, so I just used the one they have here in America. Please leave a review if it's any good, if not, I want constructive criticism, not flames. Thank you for reading this! I do not own KHR, as much as I might want to:P**

What happened to Tsuna's classmates?

 _3 Years Old_

It was the first day of preschool, and there was one kid who was late. He was hiding behind his mother, crying and snotty. He had fluffy brown hair that stuck up in spikes. In other words adorable, to the girls at least, most of the guys just wanted him to shut up already(like they hadn't done the same, just not in front of everyone like that). Not that they knew what adorable or shutting up meant at the time, they were three-year-olds. When the teacher told him to go and play with the other children, he stuttered and tripped, crying about how "Tsuna wanna go home!" That's when the guys decided to start laughing at him, and the girls joined in because everyone else was doing it. That made poor Tsuna stumble and cry even more. That was just the beginning.

 _6 Years Old_

It was the first day of kindergarten, and the entire class was waiting for Tsuna to come in, so that they could try out their new nickname for him. One kid had talked to his older brothers about Tsuna over the summer, and since that brother had a bigger vocabulary than the kid, he suggested that they call Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, or Useless Tsuna. So when Tsuna tripped into class, as per usual, they called out, "Tripping again, Dame-Tsuna!" The teacher was new, so she tried to put a stop to it, but later that year, she just gave up, as she silently agreed. Now, some kids were slightly more mature and knew it was wrong, but for fear of being the next target, they stayed silent.

 _10 Years Old_

By now, most of the kids kept calling Tsuna Dame-Tsuna out of habit, some of the others did it for fear of being picked on, some did it because they genuinely thought that Tsuna was useless, and some were just bullies. The problem was, no one, not even the teachers did anything about the bullies. So one day, the bullies made a new game, Chase the Dame-Tsuna until he trips, then make him do whatever they want him to. Like clean the boy's bathroom instead of them when they get a detention, or hand over his allowance. They were able to play this game until Hibari Kyoya, the demon prefect, saw them during one such game. Needless to say, they were all bitten to death for "crowding", even Tsuna. Though, that didn't stop them from making Tsuna clean up after them, as "it was obviously his fault, he's Dame-Tsuna after all." No one noticed the way Tsuna shook more whenever two or three boys walked near him in a group, nor the way he always scanned a room when he entered it, looking for a quick exit, after why should Dame-Tsuna matter for anything more than their entertainment.

 _14 Years Old_

At this point in time, Dame-Tsuna was just useless, everyone knew that, even Tsuna knew that... right? Then why were that transfer student from Italy(Goku-something or another) and Yamamoto Takeshi, the star baseball player, hanging out with him. He's useless, and can't do anything right, why we're all of these talented people hanging around him (gravitating towards him, some of the more observant students thought)? Even Hibari and Ryohei, that weird upperclassmate that was obsessed with boxing, were with him - and was that Kyoko on a date it's him. Only one or two classmates wondered about the frequent explosions around him, and the fact that he ran around in his boxers with a flaming forehead once or twice a week. They weren't too smart though, and easily dismissed it when they saw him on a date with Kyoko.

 _28 Years Old_

It was the ten year middle school reunion when they saw him again. Even with all of the changes that he went through in middle school, they couldn't shake the image of Dame-Tsuna from their heads, so they expected to see someone who lived in their parent's basement, not the owner of an Italian business. Nor did they expect to see all of the handsome men who came with him. And none of them, none of them expected him to suddenly become charming. A few of them were stupid enough to ask where the the real Dame-Tsuna was, and all of the tag alongs got a sharp smile on their faces and asked just who Dame-Tsuna was, because they were only aware of one Tsuna from this class and that was Taunayoshi Sawada. Most of the people in the room paled, and wondered How could we have been so wrong about Da- no Sawada if he could be able to be the boss of people like them. The rest of the reunion was spent in tense, but somewhat amiable chatter between the former classmates.

 **So, how was it? Also, sorry if that wasn't original, I've never been able to find something like this, so I just wrote it myself. I don't have a beta, so forgive any mistakes there may be. Please leave a review. Bye~** ** _TToTT_**


End file.
